


Hashiridase (Start running)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Takaki pointed at his shoulder, without saying a word.Then, it happened too fast.Chinen turned in the pointed direction. After a while, he focused on the bee, and stared at it for a split second.





	Hashiridase (Start running)

When Yuya reached his boyfriend in the garden, he found him sitting on one of the deck chairs, his eyes closed, enjoying the sun.

He chuckled and got close to him, until he heard him snore lightly.

He had fallen asleep.

The elder grabbed a chair, sitting next to him and trying not to make a sound as to not wake him up, and he kept watching him for a while.

They had gotten to Osaka the night before, and they were going to stay until the next day.

They needed some rest, a pause from their exhausting schedule in Tokyo, and he was glad Yuri was managing to relax a little.

He caressed his cheek, softly, still careful not to bother him, and it was then that he noticed.

There was a bee walking on Chinen’s shoulder, and a pretty big one at that. It strolled over Yuri’s shirt, getting too close to the naked skin.

Yuya winced.

Not that he was scared of bees or something, but he wasn’t going to say he loved them.

He pushed on the younger’s arm, wanting to wake him up to chase the bee away without risking him having a heart attack.

“Yuuyan...” Yuri groaned, bringing a hand over his eyes, rubbing them. “I was sleeping so good... what is it?” he murmured, turning toward him.

Takaki pointed at his shoulder, without saying a word.

Then, it happened too fast.

Chinen turned in the pointed direction. After a while, he focused on the bee, and stared at it for a split second.

Yuya saw him go pale.

And then he jumped up and started screaming and running throughout the garden, hitting his own arm repeatedly.

Yuya really wanted to do something, but as soon as he saw him like that all he could do was burst out laughing, falling on his knees on the grass and holding his stomach.

Once the younger was sure that he was out of danger and that the bee had flown reasonably far from him, he walked back to his boyfriend, annoyed.

“It’s not funny at all, Takaki.” he hissed.

Yuya bit his tongue, standing up and laughing still.

“Oh, come on... it so is!” he said, putting a hand down on his shoulder. “The great and mighty Chinen Yuri against a poor, little bee... an epic duel, believe me.” he made fun of him, noticing how the younger’s face had turned into a dangerous shade of red.

But he kept laughing, oblivious to the consequences.

And oblivious also to the slap he received from Yuri, or to the fact that he avoided talking to him until dinner.

He was going to have to speak to him again, Yuya thought.

That fuss he had made, instead, he was never going to forget.


End file.
